My Summer Holiday
by Sakunyan
Summary: Liburan keluarga Hinata ke Kyoto, tanpa diduga akan menjadi liburan yang mendebarkan bagi Hinata..! NejiHina. Requested by Dilia Shiraishi. R&R, please..!


**Hi, minna...!!**

**Ini pertama kalinya aku bikin fict NejiHina. Tapi karena aku juga (pernah) suka sama sepupuku sendiri, jadi aku lumayan dapet inspirasi.. XDDD**

**Okay.. I hope you like it..!! ^O^**

**-xXx-**

**My Summer Holiday**

_Chapter 1_

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**My Summer Holiday © Hinamori Sakura-chan**

_**Main Pairing: NejixHinata**_

**Hinata's POV**

**-xXx-**

**Requested By: Dilia Shiraishi**

**-xXx-**

"Ke Kyoto..?" ulang Hanabi sambil menatap Ayah dengan tatapan tidak percaya. "Yang benar, Ayah..?"

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku dari Ibu dan Hanabi, ke Ayah yang sekarang sedang tersenyum tipis.

"Iya. Kita akan pergi menemui paman Hizashi dan kak Neji." kata Ayah. Aku masih menatap Ayah tanpa berkomentar apapun karena aku masih mengunyah kare-ku.

Hanabi terlihat bingung. "Paman Hizashi dan kak Neji, Ayah...?" ulang Hanabi lagi. Kali ini dengan ekspresi bingung yang cukup lucu untuk gadis seumurannya.

Ayah berdehem sebentar sebelum menjelaskan pada Hanabi. "Paman Hizashi adalah saudara kembar Ayah. Sedangkan kak Neji adalah anak tunggalnya." Kata Ayah.

Hanabi hanya mengangguk-angguk. Seorang murid SMP tidak boleh bereaksi berlebihan seperti meloncat kegirangan atau yang lainnya. Apalagi aku, yang murid SMA ini..

Aku masih diam, sambil kembali menyendokkan makan malam-ku lagi. Mataku sekarang tertuju pada seekor burung gereja yang sedang 'mampir' ke jendela ruang makan.

"Hanabi memang belum pernah menemui mereka. Karena waktu itu Hanabi belum lahir.." kata Ibu sambil tertawa kecil. "Tapi kak Hinata pernah bertemu, kok.. Iya 'kan, Hinata..?"

Aku tersentak, lalu buru-buru menelan kare-ku. "A.. Aku.. aku tidak begitu mengingatnya, Ibu.." jawabku pelan.

"Begitu, ya.." gumam Ibu. "Kalian sudah 13 tahun tidak bertemu.. Wajar saja.."

"Memangnya terakhir bertemu kapan, Ibu..?" tanya Hanabi yang sekarang sedang mengunyah kare terakhir-nya.

"Hanabi, habiskan dulu kare-mu, baru bicara..!" kata Ayah. Hanabi lalu buru-buru mengunyah kare terakhirnya-nya, lalu segera menelan kare itu. Membuat Ibu tertawa kecil.

"Aah.. Kenyang..!" kata Hanabi sambil bersandar di kursi kayu tempatnya duduk sejak tadi. "Eh, tapi.. Apa kak Neji sebaya dengan kak Hinata..?"

Ibu menerawang, sepertinya sedang menghitung sesuatu. "Tidak.. Kak Neji lebih tua setahun dengan kak Hinata." Kata Ibu sambil tersenyum. Hanabi Cuma mengangguk-angguk (lagi).

"Setahun lebih tua, ya.." gumamku dalam hati. Aku berusaha mengingat-ingat kapan terakhir aku bertemu dengan kak Neji. "Ng.. 13 tahun yang lalu.. 16-13=3! Umur tiga tahun.." gumamku lagi. Tapi seberapapun aku mencoba untuk mengingatnya aku tetap tidak bisa mengingat apapun tentang kak Neji..!

"Jadi.. kapan kita akan pergi, Ayah..?" tanya Hanabi tidak sabar. Sama denganku, aku juga tidak sabar. Aku tidak sabar ingin menghilangkan rasa penasaranku ini.

Ayah dan Ibu bertatapan sebentar, lalu tersenyum secara bersamaan.

"Kita akan pergi besok pagi."

"Hmph!!" Aku buru-buru mengambil gelas berisi air putih yang ada di depanku, lalu meminumnya cepat-cepat. Sedangkan Hanabi hanya menahan tawa melihatku yang hampir tersedak.

**-xXx-**

_Ting.. tong.._

Terdengar sebuah suara bergema dari dalam rumah itu. Rumah itu... Rumah bergaya jepang, dengan ukuran yang tidak terlalu besar, kira-kira hanya setengah dari ukuran rumah kami.

"Oh, Hiashi..!"

Spontan aku menoleh, dan menatap pria yang sangat mirip dengan ayahku itu dalam waktu yang lama. "Ternyata benar-benar saudara kembar.." pikirku.

"Mirip sekali..!!!" kata Hanabi dengan mata berbinar. Seakan tersadar akan sesuatu, Hanabi lalu segera menunduk malu dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah. Mungkin karena dia bersikap seperti anak kecil lagi.

Paman Hizashi tertawa, lalu mengusap kepala Hanabi. "Jadi ini yang namanya Hanabi, ya.. Manis sekali.." kata paman Hizashi, masih dengan senyum ramah-nya. Hanabi lalu tersenyum senang.

"Ano.." kataku pelan. Sekarang semua pandangan tertuju padaku. "Emm.. Pa-paman Hizashi, ka-kalau boleh aku tahu.. di-dimana kak Neji..?" tanyaku. Aku tidak mau disebut gadis tidak ramah hanya karena diam saja sejak tadi.

"Oh, iya! Neji, ayo cepat kemari..!" kata paman Hizashi Emm.. mungkin tepatnya berteriak.

Tak lama kemudian aku mendengar suara langkah kaki. Suara langkah kaki di lantai kayu. Langkah yang ringan, sekaligus kuat (?).

Aku berdebar-debar, ini pertama kalinya aku bertemu sepupuku sendiri. Hanabi pun sepertinya sudah tidak sabar mau melihat seperti apa kak Neji itu.

"Nah, Neji.. Ayo ucapkan salam pada paman Hiashi dan tante Hanna (A/N: Anggep aja ini nama istrinya Hiashi.. XD) " kata paman Hizashi.

Aku terdiam, menatap sosok lelaki di depanku itu dalam waktu yang lama. Satu kata: Tampan. Ah, tidak.. Mungkin ditambah 'keren' juga..

"Ne.. neji.." gumamku pelan, dan kurasa tidak akan ada yang bisa mendengarkan. Aku lalu mulai mengamatinya.. Rambutnya yang berwarna cokelat, matanya yang berwarna lavender, wajahnya yang tenang, kulitnya yang putih, tubuhnya yang tegap....

"Hei."

Aku tersentak. Entah sejak kapan kak Neji sudah berada di depanku, menatapku dengan tatapan aneh. Ba... bagaimana ini..!?

"Hei!"

"E-ee.. I.. iya..!?" jawabku terbata-bata. Ekspresinya kembali seperti semula, ekspresi yang tenang. Beberapa detik kemudian dia mengulurkan tangannya padaku.

"Neji." katanya tegas. Su.. suaranya........

Aku lalu buru-buru menjabat tangannya, lalu berkata, "Hi.. Hi.. nata." Kataku dengan suara bergetar.

"Neji, kamu ajak Hinata dan Hanabi ke kamar mereka, ya.. Dan tolong bawakan barang-barangnya juga." kata paman Hizashi. "Ayah, paman Hiashi, dan tante Hanna mau mengobrol dulu di ruang keluarga."

Neji mengangguk. "Baik, Ayah." katanya datar. Neji lalu mengambil dua buah tas kami yang berukuran besar itu. Kemudian dia berbalik, lalu menoleh sedikit padaku dan Hanabi. "Ikut aku."

Hanabi tersenyum, aku juga tersenyum. Kami berdua lalu mengikuti Neji masuk ke dalam rumahnya itu.

**-xXx-**

"Disini tempatnya." kata Neji yang masih berdiri di pintu sebuah kamar bercat coklat muda, dengan dua buah tempat tidur, sebuah lemari berukuran sedang, sebuah meja kecil beserta kursinya, dan sebuah cermin dinding. "Apa kalian mau kamar yang lain..?"

"Emm.." aku masuk ke dalam kamar itu, lalu segera duduk di salah satu ranjang di kamar itu. Tak lama kemudian, aku dan Hanabi saling bertatapan, lalu tersenyum bersamaan. "Di-disini saja, kak Neji.."

Neji lalu berjalan pelan ke dekat lemari, sepertinya mau menaruh tas kami. Entah kenapa aku segera berdiri untuk membantunya. Padahal aku tahu kalau kak Neji pasti bisa melakukannya sendirian.

"Ti-tidak usah repot-re–" perkataanku terputus saat aku merasakan tangan kak Neji yang menyentuh tanganku. Emm.. Maksudku.. Tanganku yang tidak sengaja menyentuh tangannya.

Kami berdua terdiam, lalu saling mengangkat kepala kami. Dan aku terkejut saat mata lavendernya sedang menatap mata lavender-ku. Jantungku berdebar-debar.. Dan wajahku memanas..

_Kreeek.._

Aku terkejut saat mendengar suara lantai kayu itu. Aku pun buru-buru menoleh, dan mendapati Hanabi sedang dalam posisi mau kabur (?).

Hanabi menyengir sebentar, lalu buru-buru berlari keluar dari 'kamar sementara' kami itu. "Kak Hinata dan kak Neji pacaraaaan~!!!" seru Hanabi dengan suara yang cukup keras.

Wajahku memerah, aku pun lalu segera mengejar Hanabi, lalu membekap mulutnya dengan tangan kananku.

"Ha.. Hanabi..! Ini bukan di rumah..! Jadi jangan berteriak seperti itu..!" kataku yang masih membekap mulut Hanabi. Sedangkan Hanabi sibuk menunjuk-nunjuk tanganku yang membekapnya itu.

"Fuh.." tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara kak Neji. Suara tawa kecil kak Neji. "Kalian ini.."

Aku melepaskan bekapanku di mulut Hanabi, lalu segera berdiri dengan posisi normal, dengan wajah bersemu merah. Entah kenapa aku senang kalau kak Neji menertawakanku seperti itu (???).

"Ano.. Maaf.. Kak Neji.." kataku pelan. Kak Neji menatapku bingung. "Tolong maafkan Hanabi."

Aku melihat kak Neji tersenyum padaku, senyum yang (kelihatannya) damai sekali. Tapi.. kenapa..?

"Sudahlah.. Tidak usah bersikap sesopan itu.." kata kak Neji. "Karena bagaimanapun juga.. Derajatmu lebih tinggi daripada derajatku."

"Ng." Aku mengangkat kepalaku, menatap kak Neji yang sekarang telah berbalik, membelakangiku dan Hanabi.

"Kalian istirahat saja dulu." kata kak Neji yang sudah mulai melangkahkan kakinya di lantai kayu itu. "Besok kita semua akan ke pantai. Jadi siapkan energi yang banyak untuk bermain nanti, ya."

Kulihat senyum Hanabi merekah, Hanabi memang paling suka kalau diajak wisata seperti ini. Hanabi lalu menatapku, seolah mengatakan 'kak! Kita ke pantai!!!!!'. Aku pun tersenyum melihatnya.

**-xXx-**

"Yeeeei, pantai! Pantai!" seru Hanabi senang saat melihat hamparan pasir putih yang sudah terlihat dari jendela mobil.

"Hanabi, jangan melompat-lompat begitu.." kataku. Tapi sepertinya tidak diperdulikan olehnya. Aku pun menghela nafas.

Sekarang kami (Baca: Aku, Hanabi, kak Neji, Ayah, Ibu, dan paman Hizashi) masih berada di mobil. Mobil Ayah. Tapi yang membuatku gugup sekarang ini adalah..

Aku duduk di sebelah kak Neji.

"Emm.. Emmm.." aku mencoba berbicara, tapi suaraku tidak kunjung keluar. Kak Neji pun sepertinya tidak mendengar, karena sejak tadi dia sibuk dengan handphone-nya. "Kak Neji.." gumamku pelan.

"Hm?" tiba-tiba kak Neji menoleh ke arahku. Aku terkejut. Apa gumamanku tadi kedengaran..!? Tapi.. mungkin saja.. Karena kami saja duduk berdempetan seperti ini. "Ada apa, Hinata..?"

"Ah.. Uh.." aku menjadi sulit berbicara. Apa yang harus kukatakan..?! "Emm.. Ah! Fo.. foto ini indah sekali, kak Neji..!" kataku sambil buru-buru menunjuk foto matahari terbenam yang ada di handphone kak Neji. Entah kak Neji menganggapku aneh atau tidak..

"Oh, ini.." kata kak Neji sambil ikut-ikutan memperhatikan foto itu. "Pantai inilah yang akan kita tuju."

"Eh..?" aku terkejut. Pantai ini..? Pantai seindah ini adalah pantai yang kami tuju..? Betapa senangnya kalau aku bisa melihat sunset-nya..

"Kamu mau melihat yang lain..?" tawar kak Neji sambil menyodorkan handphone hitam-nya ke arahku.

Aku tersentak. Tapi karena tidak enak kalau menolaknya, ya aku terima saja.

Aku mulai memainkan jariku di tombol-tombol handphone kak Neji itu. Ukh.. Keypadnya qwerty.. Aku tidak yakin kalau aku bisa menemukan 'galeri'-nya..

"Bingung..?" tanya kak Neji tiba-tiba. Aku buru-buru mengangguk. Eh..? Mengangguk..? Bo.. bodohnya aku..! Aku bisa terlihat konyol di depan kak Neji..!!

"Langsung masuk ke dalam galeri, ya.." kata Kak Neji sambil mengutak-atik handphone-nya. Aku hanya mengangguk pelan sambil sedikit melirik ke arah kak Neji. "Sudah, nih."

"Te.. terima kasih.." kataku pelan. Kak Neji hanya mengangguk, lalu kembali memperhatikan pemandangan dari luar jendela mobil.

Aku mengamati nama-nama folder itu satu-persatu. Ada yang namanya 'Cool Neji', ada yang 'My favorite Soccer Team', ada yang bernama 'My Family', dan sebagainya.

Lalu aku pun menemukan folder bernama 'The Beach', dan langsung menekan tombol gulir untuk membukanya.

'**The Sunset'**

Aku takjub melihat pemandangan di layar handphone itu. Pemandangan matahari terbenam yang tidak pernah kulihat sebelumnya. Kalau boleh jujur, aku memang pernah beberapa kali ke pantai, itupun saat Ayah tidak sibuk. Tapi tidak pernah sekalipun aku melihat yang namanya matahari terbenam.

Aku menekan tombol sebelah kanan untuk melihat foto lainnya, dan yang muncul selanjutnya adalah foto pantai pada siang hari. Pasir yang putih, dan air yang berkilauan diterpa sinar matahari. Benar-benar indah....

"Ha.. hanabi, coba lihat in-" perkataanku terputus saat aku melihat Hanabi sedang tertidur pulas dengan kepala yang bersandar di jendela mobil. Mungkin dia lelah karena sejak tadi terlalu bersemangat.

Akupun tersenyum, lalu menarik tubuh Hanabi agar dia bersandar pada bahuku.

Entah kenapa sekarang hening sekali. Mungkin Ibu dan paman Hizashi sudah tidur. Dan Ayahku (yang masih menyetir) memang tidak banyak bicara, sih.. Wajar saja..

Aku pun mengalihkan pandanganku dari sekeliling mobil, ke layar handphone kak Neji. Lalu melihat foto-foto yang lainnya, dan aku sangat terkejut saat melihat..

'**Si ganteng Neji'**

Aku menatap foto itu lamaaa sekali. Foto itu.. Foto dimana terdapat kak Neji yang sedang duduk di kursi santai, dengan tanpa baju atasan dan dengan sebuah kacamata hitam.

Aku menahan nafas, lalu melirik ke arah kak Neji yang masih menghadap ke jendela mobil. Dan kulihat dari pantulan jendela mobil itu, samar-samar terlihat wajah kak Neji yang sedang tidur.

Aku pun menghela nafas, lega.

Aku memperhatikan foto itu lebih teliti. Bahkan men-zoomnya sedikit. Di samping kursi santai itu ada sebuah meja, meja yang dilengkapi dengan payung pantai. Dan setelah kulihat baik-baik, di meja itu ada segelas orange juice dengan dua buah sedotan.

Tunggu.. Dua buah sedotan..?

Aku men-zoom foto itu lagi, di bagian dimana gelas itu diletakkan. Dan setelah kuperhatikan benar-benar, di ujung salah satu sedotan itu ada sebuah noda lipstick.

"Eh..?"

Aku benar-benar terkejut. Kalau lipstick, berarti milik seorang perempuan. Jadi ini maksudnya.. 'Shared drink', begitu..? Tapi, 'kan.....

Tanganku tiba-tiba saja gemetar. Dan tanpa sengaja aku menekan tombol sebelah kanan, kemudian foto selanjutnya pun muncul.

'**My Angel and Me'**

Aku terkejut saat melihat foto itu, lebih terkejut daripada sebelumnya. Benar-benar terkejut.

Foto itu.. Foto dimana ada kak Neji, masih dengan penampilan yang tadi, sedang bersama seorang gadis dengan rambut cokelat.

Mereka terlihat mesra sekali. Tangan mereka berdua membentuk huruf 'V', dan mereka berdua sama-sama tersenyum, senyum bahagia. Pipi mereka berdua saling bersentuhan. Kak Neji merangkul leher gadis itu dan gadis itu memeluk kak Neji dari belakang. Benar-benar pasangan yang.....

Aku lalu menge-zoom foto itu, atau lebih tepatnya menge-zoom gadis itu.

Gadis itu berambut cokelat, matanya pun berwarna cokelat. Rambutnya panjang, dan sebagian rambutnya dicepol dua memakai pita berwarna soft pink, sama dengan warna bikini yang dipakainya.

Aku menge-zoom foto itu lagi, kali ini di bagian wajahnya.

Kalau dilihat-lihat.. Gadis itu memang manis sekali. Wajahnya segar. Kulitnya putih. Pipinya berseri-seri. Matanya memancarkan semangat yang tinggi (?), dan bibirnya penuh, berwarna merah – persis seperti yang ada di sedotan tadi.

Aku menghela nafas, berusaha keras untuk menahan air mata yang sejak tadi sudah berkumpul di mata lavender-ku. Entah kenapa aku bersikeras untuk melihat foto-foto yang lain. Dan benar.. Yang muncul adalah foto kak Neji, dan gadis itu.. Entah sudah berapa foto yang aku lihat. Dan selama melihatnya, aku sama sekali tidak menyadari kalau air mataku telah mengalir deras, menetes di wajah dan bajuku.

**.. Tubikontinyu.....**

**-xXx-**

***ketawa gaje bayangin foto 'Si Ganteng Neji'***

**Yay! Suka banget deh sama penampilan Tenten..!! Rambutnya dicepol sebagian aja.. Jadinya 'kan imut banget..!! XDDD**

**Aku pernah coba, sih.. Tapi hasilnya nggak semanis Tenten..!!**

**Err~ Review..? XD**


End file.
